


Spiky Girlfriend

by elmstreetkid



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, lbr Vetra is... a dom....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmstreetkid/pseuds/elmstreetkid
Summary: Vetra and Ryder boning down





	

**Author's Note:**

> my Ryder, Jonas, is a trans woman. My friend Jade is also a trans woman and she and I both support the trans Vetra headcanon with Jade insisting that Vetra has a "huge weempus beempus" and I have a lot of opinions on Turian sex lmao.

Jonas Ryder's face was as red as her hair. 

Granted, it was a lovely shade of red. Bright, cherry red that in the right kind of light sometimes looked hot pink with the slightest hint of her natural copper roots showing through. The same bright cherry shine that was flushed under her cheeks while she ground herself onto Vetra's cock. 

"Vetra... Ah, god, Vetra..." Lipstick smudges framed her parted lips, matching the kiss marks that ran along Vetra's mouth and mandibles. 

"Spirits, Jo, you're acting like a virgin tonight. And I know for a fact you're not." The smug air in Vetra's voice causes Ryder to grin, arching her back and looking down at Vetra. How the Turian could stay so composed during sex, she'd never know. 

"What can I say? I've got a hot, spiky girlfriend. Who wouldn't get excited about sex with a girl like you?" Her skin shines with sweat, slick against Vetra's plates and dreadfully soft against Vetra's dick. "You're really fu-ah!-fucking good at sex too."

"It's the plates, isn't it? If I didn't know better I'd say you only like me cause I'm sturdy." Ryder's own erection is held in Vetra's hand, two fingers and a thumb that stroke in time to Ryder's rhythm, careful to avoid the talons. 

"Maybe I do. But only cause you like me cause I'm soft." She pulls Vetra's free hand up to her breast, Spirits, that's one of the biggest upsides to dating a mammal. Tits are a blessing and Vetra doesn't know how she went so long without them. Ryder's arms wrap tighter around her, hips jerking faster and harder and stars above she's so tight around Vetra. 

"You're not gonna come already, are you Pathfinder?" It's a low blow, calling her by her title in that voice that makes her weak in the knees and robs the title of its power. Her bangs are sticking to her forehead and she's gripping Vetra's cowl, and Vetra bows in so that her mandibles brush Ryder's ear. "Maybe I should have gone down on you before hand. Tired you out with this nice long tongue of mine. You would have like that, wouldn't you?" 

And she's coming onto Vetra's hand, holding onto her shoulders and she keeps going until Vetra's done too. Careful as she is, Ryder can feel Vetra's talons lightly on her breast when she comes. Gently, she pulls out, and lays Ryder on her back. The only noise in the cabin is their breathing and the hum of the ship's ventilation system. 

"God, Vetra, that was..." Like a wallflower in some ancient painting, Ryder lays with the back of her forearm across her eyes, chest heaving as she sinks into the mattress. 

"Good, huh?" It's a moment before Vetra lays down next to her. She's got to clean Ryder's come off before she gets hives. The dextro-levo system is such a cockblock. 

"It was fucking great, Vetra. Some of the best sex I've ever had." One eye peaks out when the bed shifts with Vetra's weight and she's grinning coy at her. "I love you so fucking much, you know?" 

"Of course I know, Jo." Their fingers lace together as their breathing evens out and the sweat on their skin dries. "I love you so fucking much, too." 


End file.
